


on down the road

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: Niall finds Nick singing in the shower.





	on down the road

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Niall's interview this morning on the Breakfast Show. 
> 
> Title from George Ezra - Paradise.

_“I know you heard it from those other boys --”_

Niall stumbles a bit as he passes through the door to the bathroom. The light is glaringly bright compared to the dim of the bedroom but he adjusts quickly -- he was only asleep for a little bit. 

The singing goes quiet, stopping abruptly as Niall takes a piss and flushes. Behind the frosted glass, the shadowy silhouette is very still. 

Nick gives him a sharp, panicked look when Niall pulls the shower door open before it melts into something more composed. 

“Alright?” he asks casually, water hitting him on the side of the face. 

Niall frowns, his mouth turning up into a smile despite himself. “What are you doing?”

Nick’s eyes narrow slightly but he covers it well. “Showering, you idiot.”

Water is escaping through the gap in the door and Niall’s body, spraying all over the tiled floor and soaking into the fancy rug. 

“No,” Niall says, fighting not to laugh at how he can still see some residual panic in Nick’s expression. He steps further into the shower, the enclosure big enough for the both of them but Nick still backs up to make room. “Butchering George Ezra like that. I’ll be sure to let him know that he doesn’t have any competition in the charts from you.”

The tension drains out of Nick’s shoulders and he barks a laugh, turning back into the spray to wash the suds out of his hair. There’s a mark on his shoulder and Niall flushes, thinking about setting his teeth there.

“The acoustics are just really good in here,” Nick says, water dripping off his chin. Niall doesn’t think he looks very good wet but he could make an argument for how it’s Nick’s best look. “Surprised you didn’t think it was the real thing.”

“George Ezra in my shower,” Niall hums, pretending to think about it. Nick gives him a sidelong glance and Niall has to smirk, pushing himself under the spray of water. “Bet he wouldn’t try to sneak out at midnight.”

Nick stiffens and when Niall blinks the water out of his eyes, he finds him looking a little annoyed. “I’d only wake you later.”

“You woke me now with that crooning,” Niall says, smiling to show that he’s not actually pissed off. “Think that high note woke the dog.” 

Nick still doesn’t look convinced. 

The thing is, Niall knows how to do casual sex well, he’s a pro at a one night stand. He’s normally relieved at waking to an empty bed, doesn’t think too much about it. But this feels a little bit different. He can’t help falling a little deeper when it’s someone he knows, someone he cares about already.

Sometimes, he just yearns for the feeling of a warm back pressed up against his chest or an arm weighing him down across his waist. The thought of slow, sleepy kissing in the twilight morning feels like a dream long forgotten. So distant, that he rarely allows himself the luxury of thinking about it.

It’s hard to just come out and say that though.

“I can make it up to you,” Nick says, full of the bravado that Niall knows from the radio. 

They’re both bad at this. 

Niall huffs a laugh and turns his head so the water pounds across his neck and shoulders. His arm brushes Nick’s chest and he’s pleased when Nick doesn’t shift out of the way. From this angle, Niall can’t see his face, just the rest of his body. 

There’s something special about this type of intimacy, something Niall doesn’t get to experience every day. He selfishly drinks it in, not sure when he’ll next get a chance. 

He lets his eyes roam appreciatively over Nick’s legs, takes in the dark hair and fading tattoos, watches the water rivulets rolling down over his hip and groin. Nick’s hands flap a little awkwardly by his sides like he's torn between covering himself up or reaching out to touch. 

Niall makes the decision for him, pushing his body into Nick’s space, Nick’s hand sliding over his slippery hip to steady them. Niall hums again, louder to show his appreciation, Nick’s palms ghosting over where he had gripped a bit too hard earlier. 

Niall hopes he’ll bruise. 

It had been a bit of an unexpected evening, Nick finally taking Niall up on his offer of a pint. It had developed into dinner and a bit of a grope in the car, both of them nearly as shocked as each other when they’d reached for each other. They’d ended up tumbling into Niall’s bed shockingly early, not even stopping for a nightcap in Niall’s kitchen. 

Niall angles his head for a kiss, their noses bumping. It’s a bit awkward, their mouths brushing before they catch together. Nick groans into it, Niall’s shoulders hitting the tiles under the shower head. 

The silence between them seems to stretch. Neither of them are exactly the quiet type so it seems more obvious, just the sound of their kissing echoing around the bathroom under the din of the water. 

Niall has the urge to fill the space but can’t think of what to say so he just keeps kissing him, pulling him back anytime Nick threatens to pull away, his fingertips pressed to the small of his back, the soft space at the back of Nick’s arm. 

“Come back to bed,” Niall says when Nick manages to twist out from his grip. Nick’s eyes flash to him and Niall can tell he’s unsure. He fights the urge to laugh it off, to pretend he didn’t mean it. He stands his ground under Nick’s unrelenting gaze and watches as his resolve begins to crumble. 

“I have to get up early,” Nick says, sounding like a well-worn excuse. 

Niall swallows, tries not to sound desperate. “We can just sleep.”

Nick’s expression turns soft and Niall wants to kiss him again. Doesn’t want to read too much into the look. 

Nick’s lips are wet and Niall licks across them and into his mouth. He crowds him into the tiled corner until they’re pressed chest to hip to knee. He slides a hand down, palms over his arse, trails his fingers up his thigh, cradles his balls with a gentle hand. 

Nick shivers, his body jerking. Niall gets tugged closer, a curl of heat at the base of his spine as Nick grinds into him. When Nick breaks away from the kiss with a laugh, Niall asks him what he’s laughing at and he smiles, sounds breathless, looks beautiful. 

“We’re not sleeping tonight.”


End file.
